The Pain In Rain
by Vampire-Angel Elli
Summary: chapter 3: How do you know, when a dragon is driven over edge mad?
1. Power of the night

The Pain In Rain  
1. Power of the night  
Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne was standing at the church tower. Jeanne D' Ark was  
at her side and it was raining hard. Kaitou Jeanne was crying and Jeanne D'  
Ark looked sad.  
"Don't do this to me! Stay strong! We are almost trough!" said Jeanne D'  
Ark.  
Kaitou Jeanne didn't seem to listen to her:" They are cruel and heartless!"  
"That's why we have to stop them! You can't give up on me Maron!" Jeanne D'  
Ark cried.  
Kaitou Jeanne didn't listen to her and Jeanne D' Ark started to fade away.  
"Maron...! Maron...! Please...!"Jeanne D' Ark cried on.  
Kaitou Jeanne looked at her:" No more!" she replied and turned back to  
Maron.  
Jeanne looked shocked:" You can't do this! Maron, think of your family!  
Think of your mother and father! Think of your friends! Think of Miyako,  
Fin and Access! For god sake think of Chiaki! Did they die for nothing?!!!"  
"There is too much pain, that I can't erase. I won't do any more!" Maron  
turned away from Jeanne as she disappeared.  
All that she could say was a fading away scream for Marons name.  
Maron got home. She still had the habit to check for mail. Tho she knew  
that there weren't any letters.  
She went up to the seventh floor and to her door. She fell down to her bed  
and was still crying:" Cruel and heartless beasts!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Maron woke up because of birds singing; a good sing. She was still in one  
piece; that's a good sing. And the sun was out; another good sing.  
She got up from her bed and ate breakfast. She thought this is gonna be  
usual school day and the last night was just a bad dream.  
She was already out the door when she got a bang on the head from Miyako:"  
So the sleepyhead woke up ones in a life time too early."  
Maron blinked:" Miyako?"  
"Who did you wait for? Britney Spears?" she asked whit sarcasm in her  
voice.  
"What's all the noise about?" asked Chiaki as coming out of his apartment.  
Maron got a lot happier:" Chiaki!" she jelled and kissed the guy.  
Miyako was looking really angry:" Maron, do you have to do it here?"  
Chiaki looked surprised:" Nice to see you too."  
"I had the worse nightmare of my life time. I saw you, Miyako, Fin, Access  
and Yamato die in front of my eyes because you wore protecting me from the  
demons," clamed Maron.  
Miyako looked worried:" Maybe you should let a doctor look at your head.  
You had a pretty nasty fall. It is even a miracle that you're still alive!  
But did you go to see a doctor? No! You said you're fine!"  
Maron looked confused:" I fell from where?"  
Miyako looked really concerned:" Now she doesn't remember falling down from  
her balcony! We should really get her to a doctor!"  
Maron was still confused:" But I fell from the balcony a moth ago!"  
Now Chiaki was concerned:" You fell from the balcony two days ago, don't  
you remember?"  
Maron thought there's something fishy going on:" What day is it?"  
Miyako looked at the newspaper:" It's the seventh of March."  
Maron[That's it! It was seventh of April the last time I remember!]  
Miyako screamed:" Even if you do wake up early you still get us late for  
school!"  
They ran to school as fast as they could.  
Packelamao was on the class door to great them:" You are late again!"  
There was something familiar about this day to Maron before the teacher  
could say anything else Maron said:" Packelamao, Chiaki can't dig, because  
he has a bad wound on his arm."  
The teacher looked at her whit wide eyes:" How did you know that I'm gonna  
put him to dig?"  
Maron looked around: everyone was staring at her.  
She blushed:" I saw the dead flowers in the garden?"  
The teacher looked at her weirdly:" Chiaki is this true, what Maron says?"  
Chiaki was still staring at Maron, but nodded.  
The teacher sighed:" Well I guess we have to think of a new punishment for  
Chiaki. But you and Miyako still have to dig!"  
Maron and Miyako bowed:" Yes, miss!"  
The teacher sighed again:" Now get to your places!"  
(The class goes on normally. Except Maron knowing every answer to every  
question)  
The bell rang and Maron, Miyako and Chiaki went outside.  
Chiaki was watching Maron for the whole class time and Miyako was sending  
little letters to Maron asking how she did it.  
Miyako looked around, if anyone is spying on them:" So...are you gonna tell  
us how you did it?"  
Maron was looking at a tree:" Have you ever got a feeling that you have  
done all this before?"  
As she said those words she went to the tree and give it a few hits. Yamato  
fell down.  
Chiaki was still looking at Maron:" This is so weird! There must be an  
explanation to this! A normal one! Not that you have lived this all trough  
already."  
Maron sighed:" I know that this night Miyako is gonna jell at her father  
and you are gonna be at my place for the night."  
Miyako was surprised, but didn't let it show:" I always jell at my father  
and after you said it I'm pretty sure Chiaki is gonna stay at your place  
for the night just from politeness."  
Maron tried again:" He has flowers for me in his room and a box of  
chocolate that I hate!"  
Chiaki was thinking:" I thought you said you liked it the last time I gave  
it to you!"  
Yamato was trying to sneak away before someone notices him there.  
Maron was whit her back to him:" And I know that Yamato is sneaking away  
right now!"  
Miyako catched him and looked at Maron again:" There must be some kind of a  
trick you're using!"  
At those words Maron felt the world fade away from her.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Maron heard whispering around her, when she opened her eyes she saw Chiaki,  
Fin and Access.  
Chiaki looked relieved:" About time! Are you ok?"  
She looked around. She was in a comfortable room, what looked really old  
and homey at the same time.  
Fin came in front of Chiaki and touched Marons forehead:" She is still  
hot."  
Maron looked confused:" What day is it today?"  
Access was the quickest to answer:" Seventh of May. What then?"  
Maron was still looking around:" Nothing. How long have I been  
sleeping?"[It's the same dated, but a moth after this]  
Chiaki answered:" For a moth. Sense the accident."  
Maron looked at Chiaki:" If I tell you something, would you believe me?"  
~~~~~~  
Vampire-Angel Elli:  
Sorry for the grammar mistakes. I'm not good at English and possibly never  
will be! But I hope you like the story. It will go more complicated in the  
next chapter.  
One thing I wanna make clear. Every one noticed that she is traveling in  
time, right? But not really, so you have to think your self what really  
happened to her. Before the next chapter comes in. She will find it out  
there. 


	2. Illusions and reality

The Pain in Rain  
2. Illusions and reality  
Maron looked at Chiaki:" If I tell you something, would you believe me?"  
Chiaki just wanted Maron to lie down again:" If you lie down after that."  
Maron started explaining what happened to her in that time:" I am pretty  
sure I saw you dieing at that night. In fact you, Fin, Access, Miyako and  
Yamato died to save me from demons so I could defeat them. And don't look  
at me like that! It wasn't a dream. I could dream about going to the past  
but never about splitting whit Jeanne D' Arc and you all dieing!"  
Chiaki looked worried:" Miyako...? Yamato...? Jeanne D' Arc...? Demons...? What are  
you talking about Maron?"  
Maron was confused now:" But Miyako and Yamato were our friends. Don't you  
remember them? And Jeanne D' Arc helped me a lot at capturing demons. Don't  
you remember anything?"  
Chiakis look softened:" Maron it's ok. You only had a dream. Now if you  
would let us..."  
Maron didn't let him finish and stepped out of the house. She sat down at  
the pond and watched the ducks swim.  
She didn't notice Fin behind her:" Don't worry Maron! Everything is gonna  
be ok after you forget. It's gonna take a while, but you are gonna forget  
all those painful memories!"  
Maron was happier now:" So it wasn't a dream? I was really the re  
coronation of Jeanne D' Arc?"  
Fin nodded. Now Maron notice something about her.  
She looked at her more carefully:" Fin...You've changed. You look like a  
human."  
Fin smiled:" You noticed! It was a gift so we could look after you two."  
Maron smiled:" You look so pretty like this! But wasn't your hair lighter  
before?"  
Fin was a little confused:" No...must be your eyes cheating you!"  
Access stepped outside:" You know how to get lost. I looked all over the  
house for you two!"  
Maron studied him:" Wasn't your hair darker before?"  
Access didn't seem to take it as calmly as Fin did:" Hair...? Darker...?  
Really? I didn't know that. Now I messed up!"  
Fins face looked strict:" Did you mean to say that you colored your hair?"  
Access smiled a little:" I didn't want you to know jet. Hopped it will just  
were off."  
Fin shied:" Well at least we now know who is gonna wash the dishes today.  
And speaking about dishes: it's time for lunch!"  
They went upstairs into the dinning room and started eating.  
Maron looked around. It was an old castle kind of a mansion. There isn't a  
lot of those left anymore and for sure no one lives in these kinds anymore.  
Maron looked at Chiaki:" What is this place?"  
Chiaki looked around for some time:" My father thought we might like this  
place. It's one of his mansions that he never visits. So we got it to our  
selves."  
Maron looked happy:" But where are we?"  
Chiaki thought for some time:" I think this is supposed to be somewhere  
around Spain. I have no idea tho."  
Marons look changed:" You mean we are in the middle of nowhere?"  
Chiaki smiled:" Anything for you dear."  
Maron shied, thanked for the food and walk outside again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Maron got back she heard Fin, Access and Chiaki talking.  
Fin:" We can't keep her calm forever. She is gonna find out where she is  
and then we would be in a lot of trouble again. We messed up our first  
change and won't get another one if we mess this up. We won't be alive to  
see our failure anyways!"  
Chiaki was whit a calmer voice:" Calm yourself Mina! We are doing just fine  
in the moment and we aren't gonna mess up this change! The mess whit Miyako  
and Yamato were our only mistakes. The hair is nothing. So what if it is a  
little darker or lighter?"  
Access:" As you say master!"  
Fin shied:" Shut up Fally!"  
Access nodded but was clearly insulted.  
Fin:" And I expect you, Yasuku to clean up that mess!"  
Maron [They are demons! I'm in the middle of nowhere whit three demons!]  
She ran out again.  
[What if this all is a dream? What if I'm still sleeping in my bed  
actually?] She started crying. (Note: she is at the pond again)  
"Do you want me to tell you what's really going on?" she heard a voice from  
the bushes. The voice sounded cold and calm. Out of the bushes came Noin.  
Maron jumped up:" Why should I listen to anything you have to say? And  
aren't you supposed to be dead?"  
Noin smirked:" I'm back in Hell so it doesn't matter if I'm dead or alive.  
And you don't have to trust me or even listen to me, but if I was you I  
would listen to what I have to say! We got a deal?"  
Maron nodded. She didn't like the word Hell in there but she stayed calm.  
Noin sat down by the pond:" You are in Hell. They kidnapped you and want  
you to tell them the secret of love. If you do so they can do something  
against it and the World would be destroyed."  
Maron was now scared:" I have to do something! Can you help me get out of  
here?"  
Noin nodded:" I could, but there is a change that I might bring you in a  
wrong place and wont find you again. And I might just make illusions to  
you."  
Maron stood up again:" That's a risk I have to take. Lets try!"  
Noin nodded and then everything went dark.  
Maron looked around the darkness:" Where am I!"  
She saw Noin beside her:" We are in my dream world. Trough this I can get  
you home."  
Maron looked at pictures of Jeanne and her passing true.  
Noin looked at one of Jeanne pictures sadly:" Too bad this is always gonna  
be real only in my dreams. I wish to see her again. I miss her so much."  
Maron nodded. She knew how much it means to lose some one close to you.  
"How did you ever live on without her?"  
Noin ripped his look of the picture:" Do you think this is a life? I am  
more like a shadow then a real person. I wasn't strong enough to live  
without her. But you have to be strong! You must remember that you will see  
him again!"  
Maron just stood (or flouted somewhere) there.  
Noin nodded:" You are as beautiful as she was but you don't have her  
spirit. She always seemed so alive. And you seem so dead in this moment."  
Maron smiled:" Look who's talking."  
Noin looked in front:" We are here. Hold on to me!"  
Maron looked at her home place. Everything looked so dark and creepy. She  
just wanted to cry.  
Noin hugged her:" You are doing it again! You are crying, crying all alone.  
Don't do this to me!"  
Maron looked stunned. She turned to face Noin and kissed him on the cheek:"  
I'll always remember you. But that always is gonna be really short if I  
can't figure out a way to get Jeanne back."  
Noin smiled:" The dilemma, Jeanne problem. Must be a mistake of the  
family,"  
Marons smile faded:" I beg your pardon."  
Noin smiled a little:" I'm sorry! I have to go now. See you around!"  
Maron grabbed onto his hand:" No! Wait! You said it's a mistake of the  
family. What did you mean by that? What family?"  
Noin shied:" Someday I might tell you but today isn't the day."  
As Noin faded, Maron went inside to find Fin, when she remembered that Fin  
is dead.  
[How am I ever gonna get trough this without  
them...Fin...Access...Miyako...Yamato...Chiaki...Jeanne....]  
"JEANNE!!!!!" she cried out...no response.  
"FIN!! ACCESS!! CHIAKI!! MIJAKO!! YAMATO!! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?"  
*whisper*:" In your heart!"  
Maron was stunned by the voice:" Who's there?"  
*Whisper*:" We're the ones you are gonna jell forever. We will never die  
before you forget about us. Don't you ever think you are alone!"  
Maron started crying:" Please don't leave me guys....I need you all.....I can't  
do this alone....Please!"  
*whisper fading*:" Don't you forget!"  
Maron felt like her heart was torn to little pieces on that second. [How  
could I ever go on like this? Look at you Maron....you are pathetic!]  
"I'll rather die then live on like this!" She cried and fell asleep in  
front of the mailboxes.  
~~~~~~Vampire-Angel_Elli  
I'm gonna allow myself a little vacation. If someone wants me to write on  
then all they have to do is say so.  
Bye for so long 


End file.
